KONOHA KYOKAI
by yayira
Summary: !una escuela mixta! ese sera el comienzo de la guerra para un pueblo tan tradicional como konoha ¿podran sobrevivir chicos y chicas en el mismo espacio? universo alternativo.


Hola de nuevo! aquí con este fanfic lleno de incógnitas, incoherencia, de mucho echi y peleas innecesarias, clichés horrorosos y mucha gracia (o al menos eso espero e.e)

Konoha kyokai es una historia de comedia romántica, se centra en la idea de un universo alternativo, donde los pensonajes de naruto asisten a la escuela media y viven una vida cotidiana.

Esta historia sale de mi imaginación y no tiene ningún fin, ni de reconocimiento, ni nada por el estilo, solo es para los fans que les gusta leer historias de Naruto porque amamos el manga. Es un homenaje al hermoso y arduo trabajo del mas grande mangaka de nuestros tiempos Kishimoto y considerando su brillante y genial obra Naruto.

**_Disclaimer: Naruto es de el grandioso Kishimoto esta absurda historia mia. _**

Así que espero que les guste, se aceptan ideas para mejorar y hacer mas divertida la historia.

La historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo, por lo que algunas de las características de los personajes cambian para adaptarse en este marco supuesto.

ADVERTENCIA: La historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y descripción de algunas escenas explicitas, por lo que si no te gusta esta temática evita leer.

No hay nada que añadir mas que diviértanse y nos vemos al final de la historia.

* * *

** Asi es la vida...**

Konoha, Konoha, Konoha; un pueblito sin nada en particular, con comercios y casas y todo lo que debe tener un pueblo. Pero este pueblo es muy tradicionalista, así que desde tiempos ancestrales los fundadores del pueblo hicieron una grande escuela dividida por una gran muralla, esta escuela que divide la educación de chicos y chicas dio sentido a las vidas de los habitantes de Konoha. Dio sentido porque así fue punto.

Las chicas eran educadas y cuidadas en el lado b y los chicos en el lado a, de esta manera, pensaron los ancestros, no habría necesidad de peleas por el sexo opuesto, era un hecho que un matrimonio concertado era más feliz, de tal manera que secretamente no sabrían con quien se casarían hasta dicho evento ( por ejemplo y secretamente, Chouji contraerá nupcias en un futuro con Tenten o Sakura con Rock lee, y que decir de Karin que se casara con Shino) ahora nada de eso les tenía que preocupar, nada de peleas innecesarias entre chicos y chicas, embarazos jóvenes, en fin nada problemático, chicos y chicas en mundos distintos focalizados únicamente en servir a su amada aldea y al final de sus maduras vidas unidos por el vínculo de amor más importante que hay (según los ancianos claro está) el del destino (por no decir los sorteos en casa de los ancianos como chiyo-obasan y Danzu-ojisan quienes básicamente se encargan de estos acuerdos), así era por qué debían estudiar en una escuela separada por la gran muralla enrejada.

Sin embargo, fue en el terremoto, justo la mañana del 25 de junio. Esa desgracia ocasiono que el instituto de chicas se derrumbara por completo. Y a pesar de que les separaba una muralla de reja esta se desplomo junto con los escombros. Para suerte de las autoridades escolares la escuela para hombres estaba intacta. Así que paso siguiente; "tada" una escuela mixta.

**-No creo que sea buena idea**- Alego sin poder hacerse a la idea. El director Yiraya del lado A de hombres intento mirar con franqueza los ojos de la hermosa directora del centro de chicas lado B.

Aunque sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando a ese pronunciado escote **–vamos!-** miro retadora la directora- no puedes decir que no!- se sentó en el sofá de la dirección y poso sus delgados brazos en el respaldo, mostrando una vista generosa de su aun bien delineado y muy enorgullecedor contorno- dime ¿qué diablos hare con tanta chica? Sus padres empezaran a presionarme y….- miro de reojo a su compañero de trabajo.

**-y?...-** pregunto Yiraya con curiosidad esperando la mayor de las excusas.

**-y no podremos nunca tener una cita**- concluyo firme entre cerrando los ojos. Una treta vil considerando que en un laaaaaaaargo tiempo jamás había aceptado una cita, su mayor excusa era _"jamas se mezcla la vida personal y el trabajo"._ Pero….pero ahora eso no tenía la menor importancia.

**-dios!-** ese fue yiraya suspirando. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esas enormes tetas que se desparramaban en su sofá?

**-mmmm-** se giró en su silla y miro hacia el enorme vental que tenía a su izquierda tomo un sorbo de un incipiente café negro que ahora estaba completamente frio, el panorama era aterrador escombros por doquier del lado B de la escuela.

Las cosas se pondrían difíciles con el comité, pero sin duda daría su mejor esfuerzo porque debían entender que la alianza seria solo y solo hasta que se reconstruyan las aulas de chicas, ¿cuanto podía ser en tiempo? ¿medio año? Quizá.

**-¿medio año?-** pregunto mirándola con franqueza mientras toma de su barbilla aun dudoso.

**-medio año**- sonrio Tsunade**- o menos o…-**

**-linda sonrisa-** dijo con cara de idiota.

**-o mas…-** acompleto.

Daba gual si era mas o menos, compartirían oficina, inmediatamente las imágenes de Tsunade cambiándose de ropa en la oficina estallaron por su cabeza ¿Por qué Tsunade usa una tanga blanca y unas orejas de conejita? No lo sabia lo cierto es que ella…ufff era chispa ardiente en una hoguera completamente seca.

Intentaría convencer al comité que no afectaría en nada la administración de la escuela, ¿Qué de malo podría ser tener en la misma escuela unas dulces y lindas y amables chiquillas? Luego de imaginar un pequeño harem de maestras dándole su desayuno diario en la boca con cosplay de mucamas no había nada más por considerar, no había espacio para pensar en la moral, ni en la ética ni nada de eso, banalidades a final de cuentas.

Dichose a si mismo esas palabras de aliento, lo siguiente en su lista fue una imagen mental de su compañera y colega Tsunade con las mismas orejitas de coneja "te compensaré conejito por lo que has hecho por mi" esas palabras en boca de una tsurundere con las mejillas rosadas le provocaron una hemorragia nasal efímera.

Tsunade se paró del sofá delicadamente y se estiro en brazos. Sus tetas se extendieron y rebotaron ligeramente **– este dolor de espalda**- sonrió con alegría**- gracias Yiraya siempre puedo contar contigo. **

Las puertas se cerraron tras la promesa de la unificación de la escuela Konoha, antes dividida en dos secciones una para varones lado A y otra para mujeres lado B, ahora a partir del próximo ciclo serian una sola.

No paso mucho para que la noticia corriera, al menos todas las chicas de la institución se enteraron tras ir a ayudar a levantar los escombros de la escuela.

**-bien niñas-** dijo Shizune en una junta escolar**- como saben**- abrió el micrófono**- nuestra escuela está en ruinas, pueden ver las piedras y hasta ese… ¡oh por dios un maldito hoyo, que carajo!**

**-Parece que cayó un meteorito.**

Las chicas miraron su escuela molestas.

¿Por qué diablos su escuela era nada? Una mierda. Y la de ellos estaba en perfectas condiciones.

**-¡dios nos odia!-** dijo Hinata llorando. Mientras que Ino acariciaba su cabeza a modo de consuelo.

**-esos engreídos!-** grito Anco**- puedo imaginar su cara de autosatisfacción cuando supieron lo que nos había pasado.**

**-¡esos idiota!, ellos son los que deberían estar levantando estas piedras-** dijo molesta Sakura.

**-se dice que la parte en la que están los hombres originalmente era la escuela que se construyó pensando en las chicas, así que básicamente ese es nuestro lado.-** comento Kurenai con sizaña.

**-es cierto es nuestro lado, no sé por qué pero es claro que es nuestro lado-** argumento con seriedad Rin.

**-si es nuestro miren esos arboles llenos de flores, las flores son para las chicas- **dijo una de las alumnas**.**

**-ese huerto es hermoso y solo puede ser obra de chicas-** añadió con determinación Tenten.

-**esos verdes…seguro desperdician nuestra biblioteca con pornográfica en sus sótanos.**

Los ánimos ya se miraban calientes, las chicas estaban bravas.

A la entrada de la escuela una rubia exótica bajando de una moto negra. Un rubio delicioso y sensual la manejaba.

**-calma calma-** llego Tsunade con su chamarra de cuero y lentes oscuros, se despidió con un laaaaaaaaargo y caliente beso de su joven y enigmático acompañante.

**-ya ya-** dijo quitándose la chaqueta y llegando a donde Shizune,- **las cite aquí para informarles que a partir de el lunes (lunes inicio de ciclo escolar) nuestra nueva escuela será esa-** dijó señalando la hermosa escuela que estaba frente a sus ojos, con un hermoso jardín y hermosos y bien edificados edificios y un aire que se respiraba a tranquilidad y amabilidad y pájaros revoloteando con canticos felices y un arcoíris junto con el sol del atardecer resplandeciente.

-**por otro lado-** regresaron las miradas a su escuela, un basurero lleno de piedras rotas hierba crecida muerta de un par de ratas navegando en los escombros y las rejas tiradas en su paso, lo curioso es que era la única edificación de todo Konoha que había terminado en derrumbe**- nuestra escuela será reconstruida por ellos-** concluyo sonriente. Aunque ese era uno de los términos que después explicaría a Yiraya estaba segura que no habría ninguna objeción por ello.

Las protestas no se dejaron esperar. Chicas como Temari y Tenten tan autosuficientes alzaron la voz.

**-me niego a compartir un espacio con esos pelmazos.**

**- esos idiotas-** cito Tenten furiosa **– siempre mirando las bragas desde los jardines mirando a lo alto de los edificios.**

**-¿qué hay de los baños de mujeres?- **dijo Karin sonrojada.

**-seguro tú los espiaras-** añadió con sizaña una voz atrás**- pervertida!**

**-oye quien quiera que seas-** se quejó amarga- **la pervertida no soy yo es….Ino-**

**-¿que? Yo ¿que hice?...bueno si miraba a un chico que dibuja pero yo no le dije que dibujara su pene- **aclaro la rubia ingenuamente.

**-¿Qué? …bueno ya basta!-** dijo con fastidio la directora**- el punto es que necesito que sean muy puntuales, si es preciso antes- **añadió incorporándose las gafas**- ya ven por aquello de robar banca, porque las que tenemos aquí…- **miro las bancas destrozadas con cuervos encima.

La reunión termino a las 6 de la tarde y las chicas muy desanimadas volvieron a sus casas.

Para los chicos no fue de la misma manera la forma en que se enteraron de las nuevas noticias. Curiosamente el día domingo les llego una circular decía.

"_Estimado alumno del instituto de varones de Konoha:_

_Le informamos que el periodo de clases iniciará a las 9. Favor de presentarse puntuales y ordenados._

_Mil gracias._

_Su afamado y amado director Yiraya c"_

* * *

**Pobres niñas :( pero mas pobres los chicos :C**

**Espero que haya quedado aceptable e interesante ;) esperen por el próximo...igual de aburrido! D:**

**jajjaa nos vemos si comentan digan cuan lindas son mis letras XD jajaaa**

**shauuuu!**

**PD: disculpad mi molestia de ortografía, escribo como el orto e.e pero lo corregiré promise :D**


End file.
